<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【brujay】我有一只猫 by Bluejay2077</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833955">【brujay】我有一只猫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay2077/pseuds/Bluejay2077'>Bluejay2077</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jason Todd, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Cat Jason Todd, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, M/M, Normal Life, Out of Character, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay2077/pseuds/Bluejay2077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯有一只猫，捡的，羡慕吗?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Jason Todd, Jason - Relationship, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【brujay】我有一只猫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>　　1.</p><p>　　布鲁斯在犯罪巷捡到一只漂亮黑猫，虽然它的毛发粘上了灰尘并且还打结，但你依旧会为它深邃的蓝眼睛着迷。</p><p>　　布鲁斯猜想这是一只被遗弃的家猫，证据就是猫脖子上有一个红项圈，挂着一个“杰森·陶德”的铭牌。</p><p>　　见鬼，真的会有人给猫起这么正式的名字吗?</p><p>　　显然流浪街头的日子不好过，毕竟除非饿到发疯，一只猫是不可能去啃轮胎的。</p><p>　　好吧，布鲁斯把杰森举起来了，就像狮子王里的那样，月亮在他眼里多了一个黑色的猫的影子:“嘿，我正式宣布，以后你就叫杰森·陶德-韦恩了。”</p><p>　　杰森在他手里挣扎着扭动身体，并发出刺耳的叫声，不知道是在反对布鲁斯把他举起来的行为还是随便改名字的行为。</p><p>　　2.</p><p>　　阿尔弗雷德并不反对布鲁斯养猫，同样他也不那么赞成。</p><p>　　“布鲁斯老爷，恕我直言，您已经有一条狗了，而且是我一直在照顾他，”阿福脸上的皱纹随着他皱眉的动作一起动起来，“您真的认为您能养好一只猫吗?”</p><p>　　布鲁斯看起来一本正经:“阿福，我会好好照顾杰森的，他不只是一只猫，他现在是我的儿子。”</p><p>　　“您可真会开玩笑。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯这次用夸张的语气说:“如果迪克也是一只猫，我大概就不会赶走他了。”</p><p>　　3.</p><p>　　布鲁斯训练猫的方式简直是前所未闻匪夷所思让人惊叹，至少阿尔弗雷德快要看不下去了。</p><p>　　老人家语重心长地劝这位看起来仍就童心未泯的哥谭首富:“布鲁斯老爷，我认为让一只猫去捡球或者飞镖这种危险物品是不合适的，而让猫操作抓钩显然是不现实的，您也不该照着迪克少爷小时候的衣服做一身猫猫制服并在扔出飞镖后大喊‘去吧，罗宾！’”</p><p>　　可布鲁斯却回应阿福:“那些简单的杰森已经学会了，他需要的是更高难度的训练，他会成为哥谭最强的猫。”</p><p>　　穿着红黄绿制服的杰森喵了一声，不知道是赞同还是反对。</p><p>　　4.</p><p>　　“所以这就是我弟弟吗？”迪克一脸惊奇地看着杰森，“我以为你至少会找个人回家，布鲁斯。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯轻瞥了他一眼:“不，杰森比你可爱多了，最重要的是，他就算长大了也一样可爱。”</p><p>　　迪克小时候也是可可爱爱的小男孩，直到他长大……好吧，他在青春期就不那么可爱了。</p><p>　　杰森颇为不满地拍了下迪克试图挠他下巴的手，跳到了布鲁斯大腿上。</p><p>　　迪克:“我问你一个问题，布鲁斯……你把杰森带回家多久了?”</p><p>　　布鲁斯明显有点走神，他的手无意识地抚摸着杰森背上光滑的皮毛:“半年多?你要不要问问阿福。”</p><p>　　迪克:“所以你背着我偷偷撸了半年的猫，布鲁斯，我们完了！”</p><p>　　5.</p><p>　　迪克在晚上发现自己床上长了一只猫。</p><p>　　看那漂亮的身形曲线，油光水滑的皮毛，一抖一抖的胡须和粉色的肉垫……杰森跑到他床上了。</p><p>　　迪克屏住了呼吸，小心翼翼地靠近自己的床铺，好像杰森下一秒就会从床上跑下去。</p><p>　　他确实有些馋猫了，可在布鲁德海文的房子不足以支撑他养一只猫的伟大梦想，杰森的出现完全是意外之喜。</p><p>　　迪克红着脸，想，警察的事，能叫撸猫吗，他是在关心自己的弟弟，天呐近了近了，他可以看清杰森的尾巴尖了。</p><p>　　“喵嗷——”</p><p>　　“砰—”</p><p>　　好警察迪克格雷森确实成功撸到了猫，虽然不是以他想要的方式。</p><p>　　他长吁了一口气，把扑倒自己脸上的杰喵扣下来，虽然脸上多了三道血痕，但刚刚被猫肚皮盖脸的感觉简直不能更好！</p><p>　　迪克托着杰森的上肢把他举起来，手掌下面可以透过皮毛感受到温度。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“额，迪克少爷，您需要帮助吗?”老管家站在门口，看着迪克一脸满足地吸猫以及已经放弃反抗的杰森，颇为尴尬。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　后来老管家解释杰森平时是在庄园里乱跑，从来不在猫窝里好好睡觉，或许是他今晚选中了迪克的屋子。他感慨道:“也许这就是缘分吧。”</p><p>　　6.</p><p>　　迪克走的时候真的很想带上杰森。</p><p>　　布鲁德海文的小警察迫切需要猫猫来治愈他在工作中的压力。</p><p>　　“不，不行，”布鲁斯无情地拒绝了迪克，“我会专门订做一只仿真玩偶给你送过去，把杰森带走想都不要想。”</p><p>　　迪克楚楚可怜:“可是，布鲁斯，你为什么要剥夺杰森和他的好哥哥相处的机会呢?你看他被困在韦恩庄园这一方小天地是多么可怜，他该出去看看外面的景色，比如布鲁德海文。”</p><p>　　“可你的公寓明明更小。”布鲁斯说。</p><p>　　最后迪克是带着一个大号的杰森玩偶走的。</p><p>　　杰森:不敢相信他会对那个玩偶做出什么事情。</p><p>　　7.</p><p>　　杰森失踪了。</p><p>　　布鲁斯找了很久。</p><p>　　布鲁斯对阿福说:“也许我不该在嫌他发情期吵威胁要带他去做绝育手术，他想吃三文鱼罐头多开几罐也没问题，把沙发抓坏了也不要紧……”</p><p>　　阿福安慰他:“您没做错什么，或许杰森少爷只是出门逛了逛呢。”</p><p>　　布鲁斯:“可没有猫会离家逛一个月还没回来的。”</p><p>　　好吧，他相信杰森不会有事，毕竟杰森是从犯罪巷走出的流浪猫，还经受了他的训练，已经是哥谭最强的猫咪了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　而哥谭首富对自己宠物猫（他宣称那是他二儿子）的悬赏已经提到了两百万美金。</p><p>　　8.</p><p>　　布鲁斯一度以为杰森不会回来了，甚至更糟，他或许因为流浪的艰难生活死去了。</p><p>　　直到提姆在韦恩庄园门外抓到一个穿着红卫衣的年轻人，那时候距离杰森失踪已经过去五年了。</p><p>　　年轻人把卫衣的帽子戴在头上，看到布鲁斯后几乎是两眼发光，他几乎是兴奋地叫了一声“Daddy！”</p><p>　　布鲁斯简直窒息了。</p><p>　　他哪来的这么大的儿子。</p><p>　　“你是谁?”布鲁斯不是很冷静地问，他决定自己处理这件事而不是叫老朋友戈登来帮忙，这背后一定有一个针对哥谭宝贝的惊天阴谋！</p><p>　　“杰森，杰森·陶德，”他又想了想，补充道，“杰森·陶德-韦恩。”</p><p>　　一个“杰森·陶德-韦恩”的铭牌被从胸口掏出，用红绳串着挂在脖子上。</p><p>　　9.</p><p>　　在漫长的询问后布鲁斯不得不接受自己过去养的猫变成了人而且找上门来的现实。</p><p>　　据杰森描述，他是在出门散步时被一个绿头发的人抓住了，然后被运往大都会卖到了一家宠物店，接下来是数次倒手，总之这个过程进行得莫名其妙。</p><p>　　杰森认真道:“最后我被卖到中东了，一个开土耳其浴场的女人买下了我……哦，我还泡了她家的温泉，绿色的，喝起来有点甜。”</p><p>　　“不过她爸爸好像有点不高兴。”杰森咂了咂嘴。</p><p>　　伴随着杰森的话语，他头上的猫耳朵还跟着一抖一抖，甚至下身露出来的尾巴也换了个方向，看来起绿色的温泉水确实很甜。</p><p>　　“布鲁斯，”杰森睁大的蓝色眼睛看起来完全是在犯规，布鲁斯这么想着，“我花了五年的时间回到哥谭，你感动吗?”</p><p>　　布鲁斯摸着杰森的头，语气称得上激动:“杰森，我真开心你回来了。”</p><p>　　杰森:“我看到我的悬赏了，那两百万可以给我吗?”</p><p>　　10.</p><p>　　提姆对杰森很好奇。</p><p>　　一个能在人和猫的形态间任意切换的人实在太有研究价值了！</p><p>　　所以他引诱杰森:“大红，你让我摸摸你的耳朵，我帮你把游戏打通关怎么样?”</p><p>　　他叫杰森大红，因为杰森总喜欢穿红色的衣服，理由是“布鲁斯第一次给我买的项圈就是红色的。”</p><p>　　“不，”杰森转了下身子，“布鲁斯会帮我打游戏，而且他从不要求摸我的耳朵。”</p><p>　　提姆:“可他每天都在摸你的耳朵啊，还有尾巴，你甚至现在还跟布鲁斯睡在一起，而你只让他帮你打游戏?”</p><p>　　杰森觉得很有道理，他高兴地拍了拍提姆:“谢谢你！我现在就去找布鲁斯！”</p><p>　　提姆立刻给迪克发信息:迪克，我危，速归。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　——</p><p>彩蛋:达米安终于到了韦恩家。</p><p>　　杰森:啊啊啊啊啊你摸过我——</p><p>　　杰森:啊啊啊啊一整天没撒手——</p><p>　　达米安:动作娴熟地再次撸猫</p><p>　　杰森:舒服，不骂了</p><p>　　布鲁斯:是小妈哦</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>